


All the Sunshine Cannot Compare to You

by BrokebackPurgatory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/F, Kara as Rapunzel, Lena as Flynn Rider, Lillian as Mother Gothel, Mistaken Identity, The luthor part of Lena is not important, because I feel like of all the characters she’s the most likely, obviously, she was never adopted in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokebackPurgatory/pseuds/BrokebackPurgatory
Summary: Lena Luthor is a thief. Well, she hasn’t gone by “Lena” in a long time, but people don’t need to know that. She’s perfectly content in her marauding lifestyle, until she makes her greatest steal yet. The crown of the lost princess.Kara has been locked in her tower for years. She cannot leave, unless she wants to anger her mother, Lillian. She has never been content with her life hidden away, and Kara wants to see the stars. She never thought she would get her chance until a chance run in with the opportunity of a lifetime





	All the Sunshine Cannot Compare to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just had a bit of inspiration and decided to write this on a whim. Fair warning, I haven’t seen a single episode of season 3 so any character traits revealed in her have nothing to do with the latest season of the show. Enjoy!

Lena was running. She had a horse and the entirety of the royal guard on her tail, and she had no intention of lettting them catch her.

Her teammates however, she couldn’t give less of a flying fuck about.

One of the first things she realized when she started working in a team to steal, is to always work with people slower than you, so the guards have to catch the first, and so they can never catch her themselves. 

Lena’s running as fast as she can, when she runs across a pice of parchment flapping the the wind, pinned to a tree.

Lena groans aloud, grabbing the sheet. “Oh no! No, no no no no! This is, this is just terrible!” She says, staring at the sheet with her face on it.

Well, almost her face. She’s see about a million wanted posters with her fake name and face on it, Kerian Thorul.

The problem, however, is that every  _single_ poster she comes across, her eyebrows look absolutely atrocious.

”What’s the issue, Thorul?” her “partner” Metallo grunts, annoyed and panting.

Her other partner comes up from behind him, wearing the same panicked but irritated expression. ”We have to go,” Henshaw barks, attempting to hurry her along.

Lena pays them no head. “Just look at this!” She bemoans, pointing at the sheet. “They just can’t get my eyebrows right!” 

Her teamates stare at her with utter exasperation. “Jesus Christ Thorul, just get on with it!” Henshaw shouts, shoving her forward.

Lena stifles a laugh at their annoyance. They had never been able to find the fun in the escape. 

Not that Lena really planned to let them escape, anyway.

Soon, they ran into a cliff, a cliff that would require some climbing to get over.

Perfect.

”Henshaw, Metallo, lift me up,” She said, gesturing to the cliff.

The two men laughed. “Yeah right little lady,” Lena tried not to bristle at that, “We’re not gonna just help you up with the crown so you can escape without us.” 

Well, Lena has to give them some credit. She didn’t even think they would realize the evil trick. Apparently, she will just have to be a little more creative now.

“You really think so little of me?” She sighs, pouting. When their frown doesn’t move at all, she puts on one of her own. “Fine,” She says as she tossed them the crown. “Be like that. Help me, and I’ll pull you up with the crown as insurance.” 

Lena observed the gears turning in her grunt’s microscopic brains, turning over her idea.

After they decide that her plan is the only one that will work, they head over the the cliff and arrange themselves to allow her to use them as a human ladder. 

She smiled as she scurried over them, not even kind of caring about their grunts of pain, and carefully slipping the bag containing the crown off their body.

When she reached the top, she stretched with a flourish, ignoring her partners telling her to help them up.

”Thorul, come on!” Shouts Metallo, banging on the cliff.

Lena turned around with a positively devilish smile, grinning wide as she waves the plain brown bag in their faces. 

One look at their enraged faces had her laughing and darting for the forest.

Metallo and Henshaw would never forgive her, but it didn’t matter. They were headed for the King’s prison now.

After about a mile, Lena started to leisurely walk among the trees, grinning at another flawless job. Lena Luthor, or Kerian Thorul, as she’s known to the world, is one of the most notorious thiefs in the land, with thousands of jobs, big and small, being completed without being caught.

She had always been good at avoiding consequences. When Lena was still in the orphanage, she had always managed to escape any trouble with the authorities there. Not that she avoided trouble with the kids, they bullied her mercilessly, but she always managed to make sure they saw consequences of some sort.

A deep rumble resounded through the forest, setting Lena’s leisurely pace into a jog, once again worried about the kingdom guard she had on her trail. When the rumble turned into the distinct sounds of horse hooves, she broke into a sprint, dashing for the trees and searching for cover.

”Thorul!” Cried a female voice through the trees that had Lena running even harder.

There was only two females in the entire captain’s guard, and only one of them ever left the castle.

Alexandra Danvers. Captain of the gaurd. And she was sure to have a personal reason for getting that crown back at all costs.

Alexandra Danvers was the the sister of the lost princess. The lost princess who’s crown Lena just stole. All cockiness left Lena’s demeanor as she focused on running as fast as possible.

She heard the shouts of the guards and she knew that if she didnt find a way out of this, she would be dead. _Fast._

Lena took a sharp right turn heading for a tree truck that had fallen in the pathway and had just enough room to slide under it, but the night of the trunk itself would make it hard for most of the horses to jump.

As Lena slid under the trunk, she heard the whiz of several crossbows being fired and she couldn’t resist turning her head just enough to see that all seven arrows had landed exactly where her head would have been on the trunk. 

She let out a small whimper as she kept running.

Soon on the path, she saw a massive tree with long, thick branches that the horses has literally no way of getting around without slowing down considerably.

 _Yes,_ she thought. _Home free._

However her triumphant thoughts were extinguished when Danvers and her horse, the famous Comet, a bright white horse that was known for being faster and stronger than any horse ever seen.

” _Shit,”_ Lena spat, looking for a way, _any_ way, to save herself.

When she found it, she almost didnt want to risk it. She would have to take the vine ahead of her, swing around, and pray the kinetic force was enough to knock the captain off her horse. The physics were shaky, and she had no way of knowing the the vine would even hold her.

 _Fuck it,_ Lena thought, preparing herself to launch at the vine.

She jumped, swinging her legs forward to create more momentum, and swung herself around the tree. She was hurt along toward the captain, and she was amazed that her haphazard plan would actually work. 

She kicked Danvers off with her leg pointed out, and situated her herself on top of the horse, expecting a now easy get away.

What Lena got instead, however, was a horse that absolutely refused to move.

”Come on fleabag, foreword!” Lena shouted, kicking the stead in the side.  
  
Apparently, all that achieved was pissing off the horse, because it still refused to move, and was now looking at Lena and the bag with the intent she’d only ever seen in humans.  
  
The horse snapped at the bag, lunging it’s head forward towards Lena’s hands.  
  
“No, stop!” Lena said, yanking her hand and the bag away from the horse. The horse followed her hand with its mouth, turning them around in a wild circle in an attempt to regain the crown.  
  
Lena, realizing she wasn’t getting anywhere on the horse, decided to jump off and run, hoping to find some way out of this.  
  
The horse, of course, followed her. The horse chased the woman towards a cliff, where there was no way out.  
  
Well, Lena could always scale the cliff, if she could just get away from the horse.  
  
So, Lena stops running, waits for the horse to get ahead of her, and grabs the back of the horses hind legs to trip it.  
  
”Yes!” She shouts as the horse falls. She only gets about four steps foreword before she feels the horses teeth grab the back of her pants. She lets out a small “oof” as she hits the ground, but she rips her the part of her pants out of the horses mouth and flung herself foreword.

Unfortunately for Lena, the horse was already back on his feet, and snapping its head towards the crown.

The horse latches on to the bag, and pulls. Lena pulls back harder, and the horse lets go in an attempt to make Lena fall.

Instead of completing the horses plan, the bag goes flying through the air, and lands on the smallest branch possible on the edge of a tree that has half fallen off of the cliff.

Both Lena and the horse look at each other, and when Lena realized that no matter what, she’s fucked, she decided to go for the crown anyway.

She crawls along the back of the trunk, narrowly avoiding the horses hooves trying to stomp and her hands. 

“Hah!” She exclaimed, grabbing the satchel and stretching her arm too far for the horse to reach.

Lena’s happiness was short lived, because she when she heard the crack of the trunk, she knew she was doomed.

Lena screamed for the whole fall.

 

 


End file.
